cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepsi Indian Premier League
The Indian Premier League is a proffesional Twenty 20 domestic league championship hosted in India and adminstrated by Board of Control of Cricket in India in Mumbai.It was started after an altercation between the BCCI and the Indian Cricket League. In 2010,IPL became the first ever sporting event to be brodcasted live on Youtube. Its brand value is estimated to be around US$2.99 billion in fifth season. However, the league has been engulfed by series of corruption scandals where allegations of betting, Money laundering and spot fixing were witnessed. The Indian Premier League is generally considered to be the world's showcase for [20], a shorter format of cricket consisting only 20 overs. Top Indian and international players take part in IPL, contributing to what is the world's "richest cricket tournament". On November 2012, Pepsi won the title sponsorship of the Indian Premier League (IPL) for the next five years. The league will now be called the Pepsi IPL from its sixth season, replacing DLF Limited. Two eligible bids were received, with Pepsi winning over Airtel with a bid of Rs 396.8 crore. First season Main article: [IPL] The inaugural season of the tournament started on 18 April 2008 and lasted for 52 days with 59 matches scheduled, out of which 58 took place and 1 was washed out due to rain. The final was played in DY Patil Stadium. Every team played each other both at home and away in a round-robin system. The top four ranking sides progressed to the knockout stage of semi-finals followed by a final. Rajasthan Royals defeated Chennai Super Kings in a thriller and emerged as the inaugural IPL champions. Second season Main article: [Indian Premier League]The 2009 Indian Premier League season, abbreviated as IPL 2 or the 2009 IPL, was the second season of the Indian Premier League. The tournament was hosted by South Africa and was played from 18 April to 24 May 2009.IPL 2 and was forecast to have an estimated television audience of more than 200 million people in India alone. The top four ranking sides progressed to the knockout stage of semi-finals followed by a final. [Chargers] defeated [Challengers Bangalore] in a thriller and emerged as the second IPL champions. Third season Main articles: 2010 Indian Premier LeagueAuctions for players started inJanuary 2010 .In this season, Deccan Chargers did not play at their preferred home location to the political reasons in the Telangana region . The new bases for the champions this season were Nagpur, Navi Mumbai and Cuttack. Four teams qualified for the semi-finals. The first semi-final was won by Mumbai Indians who defeated RCB by 35 runs. [Super Kings] defeated Deccan Chargers in the second semi-final. The final was played between Mumbai and Chennai. Super Kings won by a margin of 22 runs. Fourth season Main articles: 2011 Indian Premier League On 21 March 2010, it was announced in Chennai that two new teams from Pune and Kochi will be added to the IPL for the fourth season. However, the bid around the kochi franchise turned controversial resulting in the resignation of minister, Shashi Tharoor from the Central Government and investigations by various departments of the Government of India into the financial dealings of IPL and the other existing franchisees. Later, Lalit Modi was also removed from IPL chairmanship by BCCI. On 5 December 2010, it was confirmed that Kochi will take part in the fourth season of IPL. The addition of teams representing Pune and Kochi was to have increased the number of franchises from 8 to 10. The BCCI originally considered extending the tournament format used in previous season to ten teams, which would increase the number of matches from 59 to 74 .The top two teams will play qualifier 1 and the the lower two teams will play eliminators,the loser of qualifier 1 will play with winner of eliminator in qualifer 2,the winner of qualifier two will join the one from 1st qualifier in the final. The First Qualifier was played between RCB and CSK,CSK won the match by 6 wickets and the eliminator was between MI and KKR which MI won by 4 wickets. Qualifier two was played between RCB and MI which Rcb won by 43 runs. The Grand Finale was played between RCB and CSK, with CSK making a huge score of 205/5 with Murali Vijay smashing 95 of only 52 balls,RCB started with a shaky start with star player Chris Gayle getting out on the first over for 0,and then they started losing wickets making CSK win by 58 runs. Fifth season Main articles: 2012 Indian Premier League The fifth season featured nine teams after the termination of the Kochi franchise and the players auction was held on 4 February 2012. The season saw an increase in the allowed maximum number of players in each squad from 30 to 33. The season of 76 matches began and ended in Chennai with the opening match on 4 April and the final on 27 May. The Delhi Daredevils,Mumbai Indians,Kolkata Knight Riders and Chennai Super Kings qualified for the playoffs. The final of the season was played at the Chidabram Stadium on 27 May, where the defending champions Chennai Super Kings played against Kolkata Knight Riders. Kolkata Knight Riders won the match in the last over riding on the backs of Manoj Tiwary and Shakib Al Hasan with 5 wickets and 2 balls to spare. This edition of the IPL was the most competitive with 14 matches producing results in the last over, and a couple in the last ball.Towards the end of the league, the season faced various hurdles including a spot fixing case, which allegedly included 5 players caught on a sting operation carried on by a local news channel; India TV. The fifth season is often considered as the most controversial Indian Premier League organized. League organisation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Indian_Premier_League&action=edit&section=11 editFranchises-IPL Cities The winning bidders for the eight franchises were announced on 24 January 2008. While the total base price for auction was US $400 million, the auction fetched US $723.59 million. On 21 March 2010, Pune and Kochi were unveiled as the two new franchises for the fourth edition of the Indian Premier League. The base price was $225 million. While Pune was bought by Sahara Adventure Sports Group for $370 million, the Kochi franchise was bought by Rendezvous Sports World Limited for $333.3 million. The process was to have been completed on 7 March but was postponed by two weeks after many bidders and the BCCI objected to stiff financial clauses. The second franchise auction fetched total $703 million. The Sun TV Network won the bid for the Hyderabad franchise of the Indian Premier League, the Board of Control for Cricket in India confirmed on 25 October 2012. The franchise rights were bought for Rs. 85.05 crores (US $15.9 million) per year. Chennai Super KingsMumbai IndiansPune Warriors IndiaRoyal Challengers BangaloreDelhi DaredevilsKings XI PunjabRajasthan RoyalsKolkata Knight RidersSunrisers HyderabadLocations of IPL teams http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Indian_Premier_League&action=edit&section=12 editRules There are five ways that a franchise can acquire a player: In the annual auction, signing domestic players, signing uncapped players, through trading, and signing replacements.In the trading window, the player can only be traded with his consent. The franchise will have to pay the difference between the old contract price and the new contract price. If the new contract is worth more than the older one, then the difference will be shared between the player and the franchise selling the player. Some of the team composition rules are: *Minimum squad strength of 16 players plus one physio and a coach. *No more than 11 foreign players in the squad and maximum 4 foreign players should be in the playing eleven. *Minimum of 14 Indian players must be included in each squad. *A minimum of 6 players from the BCCI under-22 pool in each squad. IPL games utilize telivison timeouts, hence there is no time limit for teams to complete their innings. However, there may be a penalty if the umpires find teams misusing this privilege at their own choice. Additionally, each team is awarded two strategic timeouts of 2:30 each per innings—the teams can take the timeout when instructed, but is necessary to take it from 6th to 9th and 13th to 16th over. The total spending cap for a franchisee in the first player auction was US $5 million. Under-22 players are to be remunerated with a minimum annual salary of US $20,000 while for others it is US $50,000. The most expensive players in the IPL to date is Gautam Gambhir of India fetched the highest price of $2.4 Million from Knight Riders in Season 4. Winners Prize money The IPL offers a total 25 crore in prize money. *Champions: 10 crore *Runner-up: 7.5 crore *Third place: 3.75 crore *Fourth place: 3.75 crore *No prize money for remaining teams Category:Professional sports leagues in India 1 Category:Indian Premier League Category:Indian domestic cricket competitions